Insurrection
This article is about the civil war. For the loosely-organized insurrectionist factions, see Insurrectionist. The InsurrectionHalo: Contact Harvest is the proper name given to an undeclared civil war fought between Earth's primary fighting, scientific, and exploratory agency, the United Nations Space Command and various loosely organized groups of rebels over control of the Outer Colonies, between the 2490's and the 2530's. Originally, the breakaway movements started as disquiet against the Colonial Administration Authority's oversight of the Outer Colonies, with the colonists tired of the organization's bureaucracy. It first started as peaceful protests, and after years of frustrating negotiations, some groups began to use more forceful methods, eventually abandoning diplomacy in favor of terrorist tactics. What had once been widespread support for the Insurrectionists quickly dried up at the outbreak of violence. Though they started out targeting only military and Colonial Administration targets, as the UNSC counterinsurgency operations began more and more innocent people were caught in the crossfire.Halo: Contact Harvest, pg. 61 By 2524, the Insurrection had claimed a million lives. The various rebel groups had become extremely adept at creating improvised explosive devices difficult for the UNSC to detect, and therefore stop, and had struck many high profile targets, even in orbit above Reach itself. Opponents of the war believed the simplest solution was to simply give the rebels their autonomy - for the UNSC to pull out, and let the rebels have their independence. However, the value of the colonies made them simply too important to abandon. Originally confined mostly to a few systems including the Eridanus System, the fighting spread to several other systems during the decades.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx History The Outer Colony Insurgency While the widespread fighting in the Outer Colonies did not start until 2494, there had been multiple isolated rebellions for some time. This led the UNSC to resurrect the ORION Project in 2491, to combat the increasing threat posed by civil uprisings. In 2492, the UNSC used Nuclear Weapons to put down a rebellion on the colony of Far Isle. In the end, there were many separate cases that led the insurrectionists to adopt more aggressive tactics. The Callisto Incident The Callisto Incident was what effectively started the war between the UNSC and Insurrectionists. The [[UNSC Callisto|UNSC Callisto]], a corvette, was captured by Insurrectionists when boarding merchant vessels, and all UNSC crew aboard it were killed. In response, the UNSC sent a Battle Group of three destroyers: the , the , and the . On March 2, 2494, the battle group eventually found the Callisto in the 26 Draconis System. All of the ships fired six Ares Missiles at the renegade destroyer. However, the Callisto managed to avoid destruction by maneuvering behind an asteroid. The insurrectionests then detonated a nuke hidden inside the asteroid before hand, launching the debris toward the UNSC ships. The Buenos Aires was engulfed in the explosion and destroyed, and the other two ships were seriously damaged. Second Lieutenant Preston Cole, as the only living or conscious officer aboard the bridge of the Las Vegas, took control of the vessel. He signaled the Callisto, activating the ship's distress signal and requested medical aid for the wounded. When the Callisto docked with the Las Vegas ''in order to take command of the ship, Cole detonated the ships last Ares Missile, which had been planted inside the docking bay, critically damaging the ''Callisto. Cole then bluffed by opening the empty missile silos on his ship and ordered the Callisto to surrender and allow Las Vegas's AI to take control. Preston Cole and the Bellicose In June 2501, an insurgent captured UNSC Frigate, the Bellerophon was pursued for the third time by the UNSC Gorgon, commanded by Preston Cole, into the Theta Ursae Majoris System. After a chase and battle, in which the Bellerphon managed to dodge a MAC round using excellent tactics, the Gorgon was contacted by the Bellerphon, renamed the Bellicose. A short exchange of taunting messages followed, and then Cole let the Bellicose escape. After laying traps in five systems over a course of three months, Cole had yet to find the captured ship. Several months later, Cole was married to Lyrenne Castilla, who was also pregnant. In June of 2503, eight months after Cole's marriage to Castilla, Admiral Harold Stanforth sent Cole a transmission telling him that ONI uncovered the civilian identity of the captain of the Bellicose - Lyrenne Castilla, spying on Cole. Cole went to confirm this, and found that Castilla had robbed him of everything, leaving only a printout of the exchange they had between the Bellicose and Gorgon. In January of next year, four Destroyers engaged the Bellicose in the Theta Ursae Majoris system, and reported that the ship was caught in the gravitational pull of the gas giant, and destroyed. Cole faced a court-martial for conspiring with the enemy and giving Castilla knowledge of UNSC slipspace upgrades, and possible execution. However, Harold Stanforth stepped in and saved him, however Cole was relocated to Earth with a desk job. The Bellicose survived, however, and remained in the shadows until eventually reappearing with an insurrectionist fleet, giving the Covenant a crippling blow in the Battle of Psi Serpentis. Operation: TREBUCHET Operation: TREBUCHET was one of the largest operations in UNSC history, spanning a timeline of ten years. The goal was to counter the Insurrectionists, which was eventually successful, but at the cost of hundreds of lives. Kidnapping at Eridanus Secundus In the year 2525, a SPARTAN-II team, led by John-117, went on a mission to infiltrate and capture rebel leader Colonel Robert Watts. The Spartans sneaked on board via the Laden. Once onboard, they located a cargo that contained luxury items, such as Sweet William Cigars and champagne. After boarding the rebel base, they neutralized the guards in their path and eventually found their way to Watts. They successfully killed his guards, and sedated Watts long enough for them to escape. Using explosives, they blasted their way out, leaving dozens of civilians dead. Raid on Camp New Hope In 2531, a group of SPARTAN-IIs consisting of John-117, Kurt-051, Kelly-087, Linda-058, and Frederic-104, went to Camp New Hope in order to retrieve several FENRIS Nuclear Warheads the rebels had captured. At first, everything was going fine, but then Kurt stated that he had a "funny feeling". John dismissed the "feeling', but was later drugged by the rebels, along with Kelly, Linda, and Fred. When he woke up, General Howard Graves, a rebel leader, began interrogating them. However, John figured out that Graves didn't know that Kurt wasn't druged. Kurt later arrived in a Warthog, killing the guards and saving them. In the process, a piece of steel lodged into the brain of Graves, killing him. The Spartans quickly grabbed the nukes, and left before the camp could launch a proper response. Massacre at Eridanus Secundus On September 12, 2552, Admiral Whitcomb, Fred, the Master Chief, Cortana, Dr. Halsey, and Lieutenant Haverson, aboard the Gettysburg-''Ascendant Justice, encountered a small rebel base in an asteroid - the same base John had raided 17 years earlier. After a tentative agreement, Whitcomb convinced Jiles, the governor, to house their battered ships and repair them. Soon, a Covenant ship arrived. Whitcomb quickly destroyed it, but at the loss of their last functional turret, showing that there was most likely more Covenant ships coming. Whitcomb, feeling it was his duty to warn Earth first, initiated a Slipspace jump, leaving the helpless rebels behind for the Covenant. Legacy Ironically, the Insurrection may have ensured the UNSC's victory in the Human-Covenant War. As Codename: SURGEON stated in his 2552 report on Admiral Preston Cole: Indeed, from the Insurrection came the Spartan-IIs, the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, and ships with Titanium-A Armor, all of which would prove crucial in the humanity's fight against the Covenant. Known Star Systems of Insurrection Activity * Epsilon Eridani System **Tribute **Reach * Eridanus System ''Halo: The Fall of ReachHalo: First Strike **Eridanus II **Eridanus Secundus * 111 Tauri System **Victoria *23 Librae System Halo: The Cole Protocol *26 Draconis SystemHalo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe - The Impossible Life and the Possible Death of Preston J. Cole *Epsilon Indi System **Harvest *Charybdis System **Charybdis IX *Theta Ursae Majoris System *Mamore Timeline 2491 *The ORION Project is reinitialized by the UNSC to combat rebels. 2492 *A large uprising occurs on the UNSC colony of Far Isle. Unable to control the rebellion, the UNSC declares code: Bandersnatch and uses Nuclear Weapons to raze the colony. 2494 *Callisto Incident - A group of insurrectionists board a UNSC Corvette, Callisto and kill the crew. A naval engagement ensues as three UNSC light destroyers are sent to hunt down the captured ship. *Insurrectionist forces take control of Eridanus II, establishing their own secessionist government in the wake of the coup d'état.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 17-18 2496 *UNSC forces begin their campaign to retake Eridanus II, deploying a battle group of unknown size to engage the makeshift Insurrectionist defense fleet. Despite the UNSC's best attempts at removing the entrenched rebellion, ONI fails to discover the location of their base. This hollowed-out asteroid would remain a safe haven for Insurrectionists for another three decades. *Operation: CHARLEMAGNE marks a decisive strike on the Secessionist Union.Halo Encyclopedia chapter 2, page 44 and 45 2501 *Skirmish at Theta Ursae Majoris - The engages the Bellicose in the Theta Ursae Majoris System. The battle ends in a draw. 2502 *Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE - Jerald Mulkey Ander, the leader of the Secessionist Union on Harvest is assassinated by Avery Junior Johnson. 2504 *Battle of Theta Ursae Majoris System - Four UNSC Destroyers are sent to hunt down the Bellicose, which is reported destroyed in the battle. 2513 *Operation: TREBUCHET. Fighting breaks out in the Eridanus System first, particularly at Eridanus II and the space around it, as rebels supporting the system's breakaway from the UNSC build a small navy of civilian craft and attempt to take over the system. The disorganized Eridanus Rebels are eventually brought together by Colonel Robert Watts. *The UNSC responds harshly, sending a Fleet of Destroyers and Carriers to the system to combat the rebel fleet. The resulting battle pitted the UNSC against at least one hundred smaller rebel craft.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 75-77 The UNSC forces defeated their rebel counterparts with little difficulty. During the battle, the rebels were routed and the remnants of their fleet fled into the asteroid belt to Eridanus Secundus. They would eventually establish a fully functional asteroid base and began conducting raids again by 2525. *A ground campaign begins on Eridanus II, as units from the 9th Marine Expeditionary Force are sent to the planet in force, hoping to capture leaders of the movement and pacify the population. One of these units, the first Battalion of the 21st Marine Division commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Ponder, was involved in a disastrous mission to try and capture a rebel leader - the second in command - in Elysium City, which ended in the leader's family being killed and Ponder wounded and demoted.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 112 2517 *The SPARTAN-II Program is initiated by the UNSC to counter insurrectionist activity. 2524 *Fighting continues, now in Epsilon Eridani. By this point, the war has taken over a million lives, the majority of which being civilians. A Marine Battalion is posted at the colony world of Tribute, commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Aboim and supported by the corvette UNSC Bum Rush and air support from Hornets. The battalion attempts to put a stop to rebel bomb makers. Two special warfare squads, led by Staff Sergeants Avery Johnson and Nolan Byrne, are involved in disastrous operation in June. Byrne's team is killed during a hostage situation at a Jim Dandy restaurant near Casbah city. Thirty-Eight civilians, three Marines, and two rebels are killed in the bombing. Byrne and Johnson are pulled from the system, and later sent to Harvest. *Luxury liner National Holiday is destroyed by insurrectionists above Reach. 2525 *Assault on Eridanus Secundus - A team of SPARTAN-IIs are sent to Eridanus Secundus to capture Colonel Robert Watts. They succeed in doing so, crippling but not destroying the rebel infrastructure in the Eridanus system.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 83 Further plans to attack rebel base apparently abandoned due to Human-Covenant War. *Shortly afterward, the Spartans were sent to halt a rebellion on Jericho VII. *Operation: TREBUCHET is abruptly concluded with the start of the Human-Covenant War after the First Battle of Harvest. Though the Insurrection continued for a long time, the rebel threat in the system was rapidly decreased with the threat of the Covenant present. In the meantime, many of the rebels, seeing that the UNSC offered the only real protection against the overwhelming Covenant force, cease to resist, and either submit to the UNSC's control or hide themselves away from both UNSC and Covenant.Halo: First Strike 2531 *SPARTAN-IIs assault Camp New Hope on the planet Victoria and eliminate General Howard Graves, a prominent insurrectionist leader. 2535 *Scyllion Warehouse District Riot: Food riots led by Insurrectionsist Jason Kincaide who is smuggling Covenant weapons from The Rubble. Kincaide leads a massive assult upon ONI forces and Jacob Keyes after telling them about the Kestrel, but is killed by Keyes. Riot put down by ODSTs from Midsummer Night. *Battle of the Rubble: The Rubble, an insurrectionist asteroid habitat, is destroyed, but over a million citizens manage to escape with the help of a UNSC stealth frigate, the Midsummer Night. Also a major UNSC victory against the Covenant. 2537 *Insurrection of Mamore, Spartan-III Alpha Comapny successfully puts down the rebellion. 2552 *Massacre at Eridanus Secundus: A group of insurrectionists still hiding in Eridanus Secundus are killed by the Covenant after helping a group of UNSC forces. In this case, both the UNSC and the Insurrectionists were united, but the UNSC was forced to abandon them due to a greater threat to Earth. Trivia *The supporters of the Insurrection were known in slang as "Innies", which was ironic if one considered how much the "Innies" wanted 'out'. *It is interesting to note that both the Spartan-I and Spartan-II programs have links to the Insurrection. The first generations of supersoldiers were created right near the beginning of the unrest, while the latter were specifically created to deal with the projected results of the Insurrection - full-scale war within twenty years. After the attack of the Covenant, both assets were re-prioritized to deal with the new alien enemy. Sources